Your all I want
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Last year the broke up. This year she's waking up in his bead hung over and forgetful over the past five years. He's matured and explains everything. But one little girl asks the question Sonny's been wanting to ask for months. Channy one-shot.


I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense... But its been stuck in my head all day...

Also be warned it may fail badly...

* * *

Waking up Sonny almost screamed when she saw the blond haired man next to her shirtless. Then she noticed something. Chad looked older, kinda like he aged ten years. Sonny watched shyly as she noticed the room was nicely designed it was a cream color with very large painted dark brown squares, all the furniture was a dark cherry wood or a nice red color on the bed spread and lamps. Sonny smiled to herself realizing this is how she wants her dream bedroom to look like. She jumped when she felt a pair of arms pull her back down. "What are you doing up?" Chad's scratchy 'I just woke up' voice muttered kissing the top of Sonny's head. "Thinking." Sonny said quietly not quite sure what to say. "About me I hope." Chad said grinning before leaning over and kissing her tenderly as he got up. "I'll check on Mackenzie. She should still be asleep." Chad said leaving the room. Sonny couldn't believe it Chad looked almost thirty, wasn't self-absorbed, and looked pretty damn hot in just a pair of sweat pants.

Sonny then blushed looking at her hands she just thought Chad was hot. That wasn't something she really wanted to think. "He isn't hot." she whispered getting up before almost sitting back down when she realized she wasn't wearing much and a sudden head splitting head ache over came her. Sonny's thoughts swirled in her head. "Where am I? and why am I with Chad?" She wondered out loud. "Cause I wouldn't let you go home drunk and Kenzie had fallen asleep here… also my place… you know our home?" Chad said quietly. "Oh god. What did I do last night? What did we do last night?" Sonny whispered. "You enjoyed your twenty-first birthday… You attempted to make out with me all night… I brought you home to keep you from walking up in some douche bags bed alone." Chad said as his voice got tighter as is he knew of someone trying to get in Sonny's pants.

Sonny nodded slowly kinda confused. "I'm not feeling so great… WAIT Mackenzie? Who on earth is that? OH great I'm so hungover I can't remember people!" Sonny said gasping. "Our four year old… You know Mackenzie Allison Monroe-Cooper?" Chad said chuckling at Sonny's outburst. "Oh... Wait what? Four year old?" Sonny said more worried. "Yes four year old… how far back can you remember?" Chad said suddenly concerned. "I kinda remember yesterday and anything before five years ago… Where we're still doing the fine,fine,good,good thing… and So Random being Canceled…" Sonny muttered placing her hand on her head. "Ow… How much did I drink last night and what of?" She muttered. "Well… Vodka… and at least three glasses… Which I have to admit for someone who has never drank before that's impressive." Chad smirked before kissing my forehead. "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked softly. "I still care… Wait you have no idea what I'm talking about right?" Chad said sadly. I only nodded my head. "Not a clue… Fill me in?" I whispered.

Chad sighed before getting up and going to his dresser. "The week after So Random was canceled we got together… Like dating together." Chad said quietly as he pulled two shirts from his dresser. Pulling one on as he came back to Sonny who watched curiously. He handed her the shirt. "Thanks… Go on I kinda remember bits of dating…" Sonny said pulling the shirt over her body. "Then about a year after we were dating we… had…sex…" Chad mumbled looking away kinda embarrassed. "And about a month later we found out you were pregnant. But that was like in June? Yeah June cause Kenzie was born in February…" He said stopping to see if I remembered any of this. I nodded and kinda turned to my head to the side and thought. I now remember that. "We where happy together up until about last year then the fighting started… Some times about the stupidest things ever… We broke up… But live close so Mackenzie has both of us…" Chad's voice was low now and sounded like it was going to break any second. Sonny suddenly felt like crying she understood now. He was still in love with her hoping she was realize she was being a idiot.

"I…I'm sorry Chad." Sonny said quietly as she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She swayed a little kinda like she was going to fall. Chad's hands gripped her waist as he kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry Chad… Oh god…" Sonny whispered again dropping her head to Chad's shoulder. "Mommy… Daddy?" A soft voice came from the door way. Sonny's eyes became watery as she looked at the little blond haired ,blue eyed girl. "Oh gosh…" Sonny whispered as Chad set her down on the bed. "Yes baby girl?" Chad said pulling the four year old into his arms. "What were you and Mommy doing?" The girl asked. "Dancing." Chad lied with a smile. "Why's Mommy crying?" Mackenzie asked. "Cause she forgot how much she loved daddy until now." Sonny said standing up wiping the tears away as she walked towards Chad and her daughter. "Mommy…" Mackenzie said quietly reaching for her. Sonny instantly to the girl and kissed her forehead. "Yes baby girl?" She whispered. "Does this mean we get to come home." the little girl said softly. "Only if daddy wants us to." Sonny said softly looking at Chad. The look Chad was giving her would have almost a sarcastic look if the tears that were brimming his eyes weren't there as he pulled Sonny into his arms. "You are all I want." He said softly letting a few tears spill. Mackenzie sense some kinda secret meaning to what Chad said and wiggled her way down. "I wanna go play." She said giggling and smiling. "Alright baby girl." Chad said holding on Sonny close as the little girl ran out of the room. "Sonny." Chad whispered as the woman looked at him with her own tears. " I've always only wanted you… Even when I was that stupid jackass on Mackenzie Falls. I love you Sonshine" He whispered into her ear. Sonny smiled widely at him.

"I love you to."


End file.
